The invention relates to a fuel distributor block and to an engine system comprising a fuel distributor block.
Various fuel distributor blocks are known in the prior art, which frequently have, on account of their design, a significant installation space and consequently a high weight.
The invention is based on the object of providing an improved fuel distributor block, in particular a fuel distributor block having an arrangement which saves installation space and weight, and an improved engine system.